1's epiphany
by Krystal Skellington
Summary: 1 always is mean to the others of his kind. He finally sees what he does to the others. Go easy on me, it's my first in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl!! Sorry I haven't been writing. This is just a little drabble to keep you guys busy while I write more. Enjoy!

I do not, will not, can not and never will own 9.

Another yell echoed through the old library. The yell everyone else hated.

"All you two do is create disturbances!" 1 hollered.

The twins flickered their eyes as they hid behind objects. 1 was like an angry mother who was about to punish her children, but 3 and 4 were just that, children. 1 was just overly strict. Not that he ever noticed that. He yelled on, as the two young stitchpunks hid behind things like books and lamps.

"I've put up with you two long enough!" 1 screamed. As he opened his mouth again, this time to let out a large compilation of curses, the twins were out of sight. 1 sighed and walked out of the room, he knew being the oldest that he couldn't keep up with the two children. He saw out of the corner of his eye that 6 was drawing. He always drew things he saw in visions multiple times before he moved on to something else to draw. Right now he was drawing stitch punks. 1 saw 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Standing there, smiling. 6's friends were drawn in 6's twisted style, sketched in ink with rough strokes and ink splatters staining parts of the page he hadn't drawn on. 1 himself was not in the picture.

" why are there only eight of us in this drawing?" 1 asked suspiciously.

The little stitch punk had put down the paper he was currently sketching on. He looked 1 in the eyes with his own mismatched lenses.

" Cruel…" 6 whispered. His optics were wide as he continued to draw the same picture and mutter nonsense as he did so.

" Excuse me?" 1 questioned.

" Mean…" 6 said, not exactly answering 1's question.

1 still didn't enderstand 6's point, but then again, no one ever did. He walked out of the big library and let 6 draw madly in his secluded little corner. Than he heard 6 stammering and muttering some words that made 1 understand 6's picture. The painting had everyone else in it, except for 1. He finally understood. No one liked him. He realized that he ignores 2, scares 3 and 4, makes 5 feel saddened when he failed, he insults 6, he treats 7 unjustly, he bosses 8 around, and he often is just cruel to 9. His epiphany made him wonder if he's always been like this. He then walked out of the library to the cathedral to apologize.

The end! So how do you guys like it? It's okay if you don't but plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! You thought this was a one-shot, but I bullcrap you not, 1's epiphany is a two-shot! *makes awesome face* Enjoy and please review!

*I don't own 9 and never will. It belongs to the awesome Shane Acker.

1 was about to do the thing he always dreaded the thought of doing. The most difficult thing for him to do. He was going to apologize. If he could find those he needed to apologize to, that is. He never suspected that 3 and 4 were nervous a lot because of him. All it took was 6's drawing to open his eyes. No wonder 7 was so rebellious. He kept walking through the empty wasteland as he approached a huge library. This was where they all should be. Fortunately for 1, everyone was there together. Good, he thought, all at once. 5 saw 1 at the door.

"Um…" he had no idea what to say.

Everyone stared at the old stitch punk behind the door.

"What do you want, 1?" 7 asked impatiently.

"I wanted to say something." he explained.

"Uh-huh." 7 answered, her arms folded.

"I know I haven't exactly been as good a leader as I thought I was." 1 said.

"No freaking duh!" 9 remarked.

"And…." If 1 could sweat, he would be, a lot.

"And?" 7 had a look of satisfaction on her face. She didn't think he would do it, but it seemed to her that he was going to try.

"I'm sorry." he said under a false cough.

"Excuse me?" 7 said with a smirk.

"He said he was sorry, 7." 2 said nicely.

"Don't make him squirm, 7." 5 joked.

"It's okay,1." 7 said. "That was just so worth it!"

1 laughed a little. Maybe he wasn't the bitter prune everyone came to think of him as.

The end! NOW it's the end. Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
